Dancing Upside Down
by karma0be11e
Summary: Alice lost her dance partner and no longer has the will to rock to cool music. Can she be persuaded otherwise by a certain blond boy? Alice/Jasper. All human. Complete!
1. Crash

A/N: Just to make sure there's minimal confusion, when you see "Li-li" it's pronounced as "Lee-lee". It's Alice's nickname.

I'm also not much of a dance expert, so you will have to bear with me when we get into dance details. However, if you know more about dance than I do, please feel free to share some of your wisdom with me.

As usual, nothing is mine.

---

Ch 1: Crash

"You ready Li-li?" Of course I was ready. _We_ were ready. All our years of studying movement, working days, nights, and weekends, had led up to our next three minutes and twenty-four seconds on the floor. "Aren't I always ready, Alec?"

Alec and I had been friends since we were three, and dance partners since we were six. It wasn't easy for Alec, being a boy who liked to dance. Fortunately for him, I had a way of protecting him—using my feminine wiles on the boys at school (Bullies sure don't like to get their ass kicked). Ten years later, we were still best friends and trusted each other with our lives.

"Come on, baby. Show time." Alec smiled as he led me out on stage. In front of us was a concert hall full of family, friends, talent scouts, and judges. There was track lighting running across the ceiling, and a big spotlight on the back wall ready to give us away in case the audience had forgotten which way to look.

Waiting for the music to start was always the worst part of the dance. Anxiety, nausea, and panic all hit you as the announcer points you out to the crowd (There they are!) and you take your place.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Evolution of Robin Thicke," the speakers said as the music started and Alec and I moved across the floor. We'd been working on this routine for months, perfecting our characters and our technique. At times, we'd argue about how we thought we should dance. I constantly wanted to change the steps; Alec always wanted to keep what we had already created. We'd compromise often, but I still think that I was the winner of our disputes. This stage is what made those months worth the sweat, arguments, and fatigue.

Over our years of dancing together, we came up with cues to make sure the other was prepared for trickier parts of our routine, such as lifts. This time, when I looked over at Alec, something about him was off. Given the amount of make-up he had on, I couldn't tell if he looked pale or not, but I knew that he knew that the lift was coming.

_One-Two-Three. Five-Six-Seven. One-Two-Three. Five-Lift_— Before I could reach "Seven," where I would securely be on Alec's shoulders, I heard a sound filled with pain and agony escape his lips and we both toppled over. The music might have stopped once we hit the floor, but I couldn't hear anything over my screams. All I could feel was the pain in my chest that was so far beyond unbearable that all I could see was darkness.

---

I didn't know that I had moved until I was lying on my back and hearing an annoying beeping sound every few seconds. I tried to turn the noise off, but all I kept touching was something cold and cylindrical. I grimaced at the temperature of the non-beeping pole to feel something on my face. I panicked. _Oh my God! What's on my face? Why can't I see? I've gone blind!_

"Alice! Alice, calm down. Open your eyes. It's just an oxygen mask." _Oh, oops_. I opened my eyes and focused on my mother, Esme, trying to calm me down. When I was relaxed enough, I looked around to see my sister, Bella, an IV stand—the beep maker—and other articles of medical ambiance. "Hospital?" I rasped. My mother nodded.

"When you fell during the dance, you fractured a couple ribs. The doctor said that you need to be resting for at least six weeks in order for your bones to heal. It's a good thing that it's May; you'll have the whole summer to relax." I nodded, but I didn't really care about healing, or the fact that it was May. I only cared about one thing.

"Alec?" Both my mother and sister assumed pained expressions, refusing to speak. "What? What happened? Where is he?"

"Oh, Ali!" Bella wailed, tears in her eyes as she grabbed my hand for moral support.

"Alec had a heart attack, honey. He didn't make it."

I shook my head violently, causing my neck to hurt. "No. You're lying! I know you are!"

"I'm so sorry, sweetie." My mother's voice was barely audible as she tried to take my other hand to comfort me.

"NO!" I yanked both of my arms away from them. I didn't care if anyone saw or heard me as they passed my door. All that mattered now was my pact with myself.

No more dancing. Period.

---

A/N: Whew! That was almost hard to write at the end. I know what you're thinking, "Death in the first chapter! What, are you crazy?" I just may be, but I did make sure not to kill a favorite, I hope (Who likes the Volturi anyway?).

Now that you've read Chapter 1, you know what to do. It's simple, really. Just click that cute little review button and tell me what you think. Believe it or not, reviews make me write faster (Who knew?). Sooo, if you want to see Alice/Jasper action sooner, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

P.S: Truth in the Moon beta'd. Be sure to thank her for her awesome revisions and kick-ass stories.


	2. Satan Shops Next Door

A/N: Yup, this is a short chapter. The next one will be longer.

Thank Truth in the Moon for beta'ing. She deserves it

Nothing is mine except this plot

---

Ch 2: Satan Shops Next Door

_Two Years Later—May_

"Tell me again why I'm doing this." Bella and I were at the mall, looking for outfits to wear to Jessica Stanley's "end-of-the-year" party this weekend. While I usually would have dragged my sister with me as she kicked and screamed. A.D. (anti-dance) Alice shied away from dressing up, music, and sequins.

"You're doing this because I love you and I can't stand to see you mope anymore. It's been two years, Ali. It's time to move on." Her words infuriated me to no end. _How can you fully move on after your best friend dies? Is it even at least partially possible?_ Not wanting to cause a scene, I shot Bella a death glare and resumed shuffling through dresses, albeit a little bit rougher than before.

---

Bella and I had gone from store to store, her pointing out dress after dress to me, which I shrugged off. Eventually, she grew tired of my mood and started throwing clothes at me and pushed me into a dressing room. I didn't even know what they looked like as I took the first article of clothing off the rack.

My sister was waiting outside my door when I came out. She looked stunned at my appearance. "What?" I asked, half-irritated.

"You're gorgeous! Go look in the mirror." She was right. The dress was a dusty rose color. It had a beaded empire waist, which tied in the back, and a sweetheart neckline. A smile came to my lips as I turned around to see Alec's twin sister, Jane, behind me.

"Jane," I blurted.

"Hello, Alice." Much like her brother, Jane was a petite blonde with hazel eyes. The only difference was their affection toward me. Although Alec was my best friend, I never really saw Jane much. We had our dancing and she had her own interests, such as pain's effect on the body. Seeing her now, I knew nothing had changed between us. "What brings you to the mall?"

"Bella and I are going to Jessica Stanley's party this weekend." Her eyes narrowed. "How about you? Why are you here?"

"I'm going yachting with some of my boyfriend's friends tomorrow. And then his family and I are going to the Virgin Islands for two weeks." Her tone and posture reeked of superiority. I was now, apparently, not good enough to be in her social circle. Like I gave a shit.

"Sounds fun."

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then."

"Bye."

Once Jane was in a dressing room, I quickly changed back into my clothes and booked it to the cash register with Bella trailing behind me.

---

A/N: Two-chapter update today! Because I'm nice like that. So be nice to me and review.

I know Alice is all Bella-y, but I think you can understand why. Bear with me there. She needs to get her groove back (no pun intended).

Party next chapter. And a chance encounter with everyone's favorite sensitive guy? Quite possibly *lewd wink*


	3. Fedora Hats and Karate Chops

A/N: Ah, yes! Our favorite pixie girl and sensitive boy finally meet. Enjoy!

Much thanks to Truth in the Moon on this chapter. She rocked on the "hard tongue"

Nothing's mine.

---

Ch 3: Fedora Hats and Karate Chops

The night of the party had arrived, and I was more than willing to throw a tantrum if it meant I didn't have to leave the house. Although I loved my dress, I was pretty confident that it wouldn't mind if I wore it some other time.

Bella could see that I was plotting a means of escape, so she grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the door. "Let's go. Edward's waiting."

Edward drove like a maniac. He went beyond the speed limit and barely slowed down for turns. If I didn't know any better, I would've sworn that his car didn't have any form of a breaking system. Once we were parked at the Stanley house, I leapt out of the backseat and dove onto the grass in relief that I had survived long enough to see stationary land.

"Hey guys! You made it!" Jessica Stanley screamed over the sounds of music and other conversations from inside the house. She had on too much make-up and a too tight top, making her look more like a skank than she already was.

As the three of us walked in, I noticed a line of alcoholic drinks along the breakfast bar in the kitchen, and a dance area in the living room. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a guy with honey blond hair and a black Fedora hat. I wanted to turn to get a better look, but just then, I felt a brush against my arm.

"You don't mind if I steal your sister for a dance, do you?" Edward's eyes were shining with hope. He knew about Alec and how Bella always felt compelled to look out for me, to make sure I wouldn't completely collapse into myself if left alone. But I knew they needed their time together.

"You've already stolen her from me," I joked, squeezing Bella's hand to assure her I'd be fine. "Go have fun." Bella looked at me worriedly. I just shrugged her off and pushed her into Edward. Once they started dancing, I decided that it was time for a drink.

"Want to dance?" I heard from behind me as I was fixing myself a rum and coke. I turned around to see Eric Yorkie standing before me, and entirely too close.

"No." I tried to look around to see if anyone was watching this uncomfortable interaction, but Eric was so close that all I could see—and smell—was him. He was drunk.

"Why not?" he asked, stepping closer.

"Because I don't want to."

"C'mon, baby. Don't be coy." I tried to get around him, but each time I moved, he moved with me, blocking my path. I started to panic.

Eric grabbed my wrist and tried to pull me with him. I was fighting against him when I heard a loud "Hey!" come from behind Eric.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" the honey blond asked.

"We're going to dance, man," Eric slurred.

The blond looked at me then and I gave him the best horrified expression I could muster. He turned his gaze back to Eric.

"Look at her," he said. "Does she look like she wants to dance with you?" Eric looked from me to the blond and back again before he took on a defensive stance.

"You don't know what you're talking about, man." Eric tried to move past the blond, but he was being blocked in like I was a minute prior.

"Take your hand off of her," the guy said as he inched closer to Eric.

"Why the _fuck_ would I do that?"

"My whole family has a long history with the military. I know all sorts of ways to incapacitate someone with minimal effort." Now _that_ was hot.

Eric wasn't buying it. "Oh yeah, blondie?" His tone had cockiness to it, like he knew the guy was bluffing. "Show me what you've got."

The blond grinned like a Cheshire cat as he said, "It would be my pleasure." Before I could register what was happening, my wrist was free and Eric was on the floor with his eyes closed.

"Thank you for saving me," I said as I stepped over Eric's body and toward my hero. He was tall and lean, but muscular. His eyes were a gorgeous blue. He was wearing black pants with a white button-down t-shirt. I noticed that he had scars all over his arms and neck. I wondered how he got them.

"It's not a problem at all," he drawled, moving aside so that I could step forward. Just then, I felt I felt a hard tug on my arm.

"Oh my God, Alice! Are you okay?" Bella asked. _Thanks for rescuing me, dear sister_. "All I saw was…_this guy_ causing Eric to fall on the ground." She had an almost disgusted look on her face, as though she thought he would actually touch me.

"I'm fine, Eric was practically dragging me out of the kitchen to dance when…" Not knowing the blond's name, I turned to him for help.

"Jasper."

"Jasper saved me."

"Alright." Bella's face turned from skepticism to worry. "Do you want to go home now?" Her concern was understandable, but now it was just irritating. I was the older sister, after all. I shouldn't need to be babied.

"No. I just need some fresh air."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Fighting my irritation back, I replied, "No, I'll be fine. Spend some time with your boyfriend." I glanced at Jasper, apologizing for my sister's insufferable behavior, and went looking for the door to the backyard.

---

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but I felt the bench swing I was sitting on move as someone plopped down beside me.

"I'm afraid that we were never formally introduced." I looked up to see my hero staring at me, a small smile on his face. "I'm Jasper Hale."

"Alice Brandon," I said as I stuck out my hand to shake his.

"I know," he chuckled. _Huh?_ My expression must have been funny, because he chuckled harder. "I was at that competition two years ago. My partner and I were two couples ahead of you."

"Oh." I thought that name had sounded familiar. From what I could recall from my dancing years, I heard that he was a good dancer. "You guys were good, from what I heard."

"Not as good as you and Alec were." The sound of his name hit my chest as I fought back a sob. "You guys were Latin royalty on the floor. There was nothing like it." He turned then to face forward, seeming to collect his thoughts.

"That was the very first competition Lauren and I won. After that, we won all of them. I think after a while, it was getting to both of our heads and we grew apart. And then last year, Lauren told me that she was giving up dancing for her new boyfriend. I heard she moved to Kansas after that and became a drug addict."

I put my hand over his, trying my best to comfort him. "I'm sorry, Jasper."

"I'm sorry, too," he said, sincerity in his eyes as he looked back at me. I knew he was talking about Alec.

We continued sitting like that, staring at each other as I stroked his hand with my thumb. He put his hand on my cheek, caressing my temple. I could feel our bodies lean closer together and I found myself wondering if this was what I wanted. I'd never been kissed before and I didn't know if I would be any good. I could feel his nose graze mine and I closed my eyes. We both jerked back when my phone rang in my purse. I fished it out and checked the caller I.D. before answering with a huff.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Ali. Edward has to get up early tomorrow to help his dad, so we need to hit the road. You ready?_"

"Yeah. I'll meet you out front in a few."

"_Okay, bye_."

"I have to go." I told Jasper as I put my phone back in my purse. "My sister's boyfriend has to get home early, or something."

"Don't sweat it." Again, I was hit with the drawl of his words and I felt like I could listen to him forever.

"So, I'll see you around?"

"Looks like it." His smile made my breath hitch.

"Bye." I stood up and slowly walked around to the front of the house where Bella was waiting, feeling something I haven't felt for a while. Happy.

---

A/N: This was, by far, the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope it was good. Let me know what you think by clicking that cute review button at the bottom of the page.

Also, please let me know what you'd like to see happen in this story. I'm going into my second week of school, so updates will most likely be few and far between unless I get more reviews.


	4. Bathing Suit Blues

A/N: The morning after the party. The story will pick up some speed in the next chapter, I think. I'm using this inspiration for what it's worth in the beginning of my fall quarter.

Nothing's mine

---

Ch 4: Bathing Suit Blues

My dream that night after the party was strange. I was in my kitchen boiling a pot of water only wearing a pair of bathing suit bottoms. When I walked into my family room, I saw two things on my couch, one of them being a basket of laundry that needed to be folded. At the other end of the couch was Jasper in the outfit he had been wearing earlier. I covered my chest in embarrassment the instant before I heard my phone vibrate. I made a mental note to search for a dream web site before I answered.

"Hello?"

"_You didn't tell me your sister's boyfriend is Edward Cullen,"_ some guy accused.

"Who is this?" I had just woken up and was still severely groggy.

"_It's Jasper, darlin'."_ Whoa. Weird.

"How did you get my number?"

"_As it turns out, my sister is dating Edward's brother. She introduced me to Edward last night. Your sister wasn't around at the time I met him, and he was absent when she came over to rescue you from me."_ He chuckled at that last part and I was reminded of how Bella had reacted to Jasper. I didn't like it.

"I'm so sorry about her. She's just become a bit overprotective of me over the past few years. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

He chuckled a bit harder at hearing that. _"Well, you could let me know if you have any plans tomorrow. I was kind of hoping I could show you something."_

"Am I to know what the something is?"

"_I'm afraid I cannot tell you that. But I can tell you it's something I think you'll like."_ Maybe it was just me, but I thought I heard a hint of innuendo in his tone; and that left me excited and breathless. _"See you at two tomorrow?"_

"Definitely," I breathed. I heard him snicker on the other end.

"_See you tomorrow."_

"Bye." I had several different emotions inside me at once after I hung up. Wonderment at how Jasper got my number, embarrassment of how my voice betrayed me to him, and, above all, excitement that I would get to see him tomorrow.

---

It wasn't until later that night that we both realized we had no idea where we were meeting. I began to get a little suspicious when he said that I could come over to his house. I told him so.

"_Don't worry,"_ he laughed. _"My parents will be home all day. You can even have my father whip me into shape if I misbehave if you want."_

Again, after hanging up, I was filled with excitement at seeing him. And I couldn't wait until two o'clock tomorrow afternoon.

---

A/N: Another transition piece. Next chapter will be their first "date" but that's not what they're going to call it.

Hope you liked this chapter and please review. Reviews make me happy.


	5. Baby Steps in Sunset

A/N: "Date" chapter. I wrote this while talking to others online and fighting sleep to get it finished, so I hope it's good.

Nothing's mine.

---

Ch 5: Baby Steps in Sunset

Driving to Jasper's house didn't take as long as I thought it might. The normally heavy traffic was surprisingly light for a Sunday afternoon. Jasper lived in a more upscale community, filled with white-picket fences and children riding their bikes down the street. I felt like I was travelling back in time. Until I arrived at the Hale home. The house was one of the biggest on the street and, while there was a white-picket fence, expensive cars replaced bicycles as driveway accessories.

I began to feel very nervous as I got out of my car and walked up the sidewalk. I had the sudden urge to run back to the safety of my car and drive back home. Unfortunately, by the time I made the decision to do just that, I was in full view of the front screen door and a woman I assumed to be Mrs. Hale saw me from her place at the ironing board.

"Are you Alice?"

"Yes." I opened the door and stepped inside the house, wondering if it wasn't too late to go back home. "Is Jasper home?"

"He's outside. You can just walk through that sliding glass door in the kitchen."

"Thank you."

_Already waiting?_ I thought as I walked onto the Hales' porch. Jasper was under a tree at the far back corner of the property. He had his back against the trunk as he wrote something down in the notebook he had on his knees. He was still writing when I reached him. A timid "Hi" brought his attention to me.

"Hey!" he smiled and my breath caught in my throat again. He'd have to stop doing that if I wanted to breathe normally. "Welcome to my favorite spot," he said as he motioned for me to sit down.

"Favorite spot?" I asked, sitting Indian-style across from him.

"It's the spot where I come to be alone with my music, especially since last year." Just as he said that, I noticed an acoustic guitar next to him. _Do I still even like music?_ I didn't know the answer to that, but I was fairly certain I was about to find out. "The house can get pretty noisy with everybody moving around. Out here is my tranquility."

I nodded, not fully understanding the concept of a tranquil place to call your own. Dancing was my form of happiness, but I shared that with Alec. And, since that incident, I haven't been truly alone. My mom, Bella, and even Edward were always looking after me. _Today_, I decided, _I'm going to start looking for my own happiness_.

"So, what would you like?"

"Huh? Oh. I don't really listen to music anymore." I couldn't tell if Jasper was indifferent, surprised, or even upset at this.

All he said was, "Alright," the "i" making the sound of a pirate agreement. Then he started playing.

We sat there for hours, just indulging in the notes he played. His final song came at sunset. It amazed me how the notes fit perfectly with the sun falling down so that the moon could rise. What surprised me more was how much I had missed music. I even found myself swaying along to the strums of the last song.

I very audibly clapped once he signified the end of his concert. With the way he was sitting in the light, I couldn't help but notice the scars he had.

"My scars?" he asked. I nodded as I realized I probably had stared a bit too long at him.

"Most of them happened when I was with my cousins, who like military stunts. Somehow I always ended up being the target. Others are from dirt bike accidents like this one—" I tried to focus all of my attention on breathing normally as he lifted his shirt, revealing his dancer's body and a deep gash about two inches long on the left side of his rib cage.

"Just narrowly missed my lungs when I fell. Twenty stitches and two weeks of bed rest. Not much fun for a ten-year-old boy," he laughed.

"Hey lover boy!" I heard a blonde girl call from the patio. I took her to be his sister. "If you want to eat, then get your ass in here. Emmett's going to be here soon, and you know how he is about food." Jasper grimaced as I heard the door close behind the girl.

"Ugh. My whore sister and her Sumo boyfriend." I giggled. "I'll walk you around the house, just to be safe."

The walk to my car was quiet in the comfortable way. I was still lost in the notes of the last song when Jasper opened my car door for me.

"Do you think we could do this at the same time tomorrow?" he asked, the driver door in between us.

"Tomorrow?" I felt like I should say no. I only met this guy two nights ago. That logical part of me I knew very well, but I heard a faint voice inside me as Jasper flashed me his best puppy-dog face, a voice I had forgotten was there. So instead, I found myself saying "Sure."

---

I went to Jasper's house every day that week to listen to him play. On Monday, I met his sister, Rosalie, and discovered that we had a lot in common. We made plans for a girl's day next week. There was supposed to be a designer clearance then.

I met Emmett on Tuesday, only because he just so happened to be—half-naked—in the kitchen when I came in for something to drink. We talked for a few minutes before Rosalie called to him from upstairs. I took that as my cue to go back outside.

As far as the concerts went, I found myself indulging more and more into the feel of the music. I progressed from sitting across from Jasper all those hours to sitting next to him for most of the playing and standing up to sway to the "sunset song" as I called it.

---

The next week, Jasper started bringing his laptop outside with him. He never turned it on, though. He'd watch me as I moved with his strumming, gauging something. I didn't mind; I was just glad that he was looking at me.

---

Thursday of the third week I went to his house—walking instead of driving—something changed. While I swayed to his "daylight songs," his face adopted a knowing sort of look. _What does he know that I don't?_

Just before he was supposed to play my "sunset song," he put down his guitar and turned his computer on.

"Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing's wrong. You're just ready."

Ready? "For what?" There was silence after that as Jasper logged into his laptop and brought up a music player.

"A partner," he responded as my "sunset song" filled the air. Despite the comfort of the notes, I was still near panicking.

_Partner? No_. "I don't dance."

"Swaying is a part of dancing, darlin'." As he moved closer to me, I again felt that urge to run away, to go home. But I was too caught up in the familiar notes and the feel of him in front of me to go anywhere but in his arms. Whether I was consciously ready or not, I was dancing again and it felt right; like I'd never stopped.

It wasn't until I got home that I started to cry. I wanted to dance again. I wanted Jasper and my "sunset song." But I didn't want to betray Alec, my dance partner and best friend. I spent the rest of the night trying to decide what I wanted the most. By the time I woke up the next morning, I still didn't have an answer.

---

A/N: Another long-ish one. I hear that's what readers like. And authors like reviews. So make sure to click that review button and show me that you like my work.


	6. Barney's with a Side of Life

A/N: There should only be a few more chapters after this one, I think. Conflict arises between the dancers. Alice and Rosalie go shopping. A fight breaks out with the sisters.

Much thanks to Truth in the Moon for being my beta, even if she thinks I should hate her.

Nothing's mine.

---

Ch 6: Barney's with a Side of Life

It took me two years and three weeks to dance with a partner again. It took me another week to realize that Jasper's real motive for getting me to dance was the late auditions for Brookhaven College. It took me several days and some talking with Rosalie to finally calm me down.

---

"_I can see why you're upset, Alice. But I do think that you need to cut my brother some slack." Rosalie said as we perused the dress section of Barney's._

"_How can I trust someone who keeps things from me? Why wouldn't he have just told me from the beginning?"_

"_Because he knew you would flip a shit, just like you did. He was taking the time to get you back into dancing before he told you that you should audition instead of settling for journalism."_

"_I'm not settling," I huffed as I walked to the next rack. "Journalism has always been an interest of mine."_

"_Since when? The day of that competition?" I wanted to call her bluff and say that she was wrong. But she wasn't. Instead of answering her, I decided to go on the offensive._

"_Jasper's not dancing either. He told me he wants to study psychology."_

"_He also told my parents last week that he's decided to go to the late audition." My jaw dropped and I was almost positive that it hit the floor. "You can't just give up on something you love. Even if your best friend is no longer able to do it with you."_

"_How did you—"_

"_I was in the audience at that competition. I saw everything. I even read in the news what happened to him."_

_My chest was tight and I couldn't breathe. I wanted desperately to cry, but I couldn't show my weakness, not anymore._

"_Look," Rosalie said as she grabbed my shoulders. "I don't know what it's like to lose someone I care about. But I do know that I wouldn't be doing them justice by giving up something that was a part of me."_

"_I don't want to betray him," I said, my breath coming out in strobes. I had to look up to prevent tears from escaping._

"_You aren't betraying him. When you finally realize that, please call my brother. He's been a pain in the ass since you left yesterday."_

---

"_I was wondering when I was going to hear from you,_" my favorite voice said on the other end of the phone. I was sitting on my bed a few days after my adventure with Rosalie, silently thankful that my room was at the end of the long hallway.

"I need you to come somewhere with me tomorrow." I was picking at my comforter when Bella came in and sat at my desk. _Oh boy_. "Is noon a good time for me to pick you up?"

"Sounds good, darlin'." In my periphery, I could see my sister's expression, wondering with whom I was talking.

"Bring your laptop."

"_Okay."_ I could hear the smile in his voice and it relaxed me somewhat, but not enough. Tomorrow I was going to share a part of myself with Jasper that I didn't want to remember. And I pretty much had to tell Bella what I've been up to all summer as soon as I got off the phone. I wasn't sure how I felt about the former, but I knew dealing with the latter was going to be painful. _"See you tomorrow, then?"_

"Yup. See you tomorrow." I took my time hanging up my phone before sucking in a deep breath, preparing to talk with my sister. "So, what's up?"

"He's from the party, isn't he?" she accused. All she saw that night was Jasper knocking Eric out. She might have even seen his scars. She didn't even take into account the fact that he was saving me. Violent by nature was her first impression. And it was the wrong one.

"You don't know him." I stared at my sister, begging her to change her mind. I could see the gears turn in Bella's head, putting different pieces together until she figured out my secret.

"Is _that_ where you go? Every day?"

"Will you stop being so damn condescending?" I yelled.

"I'm not being condescending," she yelled back. I scoffed. "I'm just trying to look out for you."

"I don't need to be looked after anymore. So you can stop pretending to be the big sister and back off! I don't need you breathing down my neck every _fucking_ second."

"I don't do that!"

"Then why do I feel so liberated having time away from you?" Bella jerked back then. I could see her fighting the urge to cry, but to no avail. Seconds later, she ran out of my room and slammed her own door indicating there would be no use trying to apologize tonight.

---

A/N: Will the sisters make up? Where will Alice take Jasper? Will they ever get together? Stay tuned for future updates.

Definitely please let me know what you think of this chapter. I'm iffy on it.


	7. Abandonment

A/N: All right kiddies, just one or two more chapters after this one. Maybe a possible epilogue. I'll have to see. Chapter 7. Enjoy

Truth in the Moon rocked her beta skills on this one. Be sure to thank her.

---

Ch 7: Abandonment

"You alright, darlin'? You seem a little tense." As predicted, I didn't get a chance to apologize to Bella last night. And I didn't see her this morning either, since she had to work. So I was left feeling less than calm when I picked Jasper up at his house at noon.

"It's just sister stuff." While that wasn't a lie, it wasn't the whole truth either. I was also feeling anxiety and nausea at the thought of where he and I were going today. The last time I was there was two years ago, a week before the competition.

"We're here," I said as I pulled into the driveway of an abandoned house. I could see that Jasper was nervous as I unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Isn't this called trespassing?"

"Let's hope not," I laughed. Apparently I was the only one who thought I was funny. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"Wow," Jasper breathed as we walked up to the pier. "I never thought that this could be here."

"Alec and I found this place five years ago while riding our bikes one day. This is where we'd come to get away from everything—the pressure, the insanity. We'd take the weekends for ourselves and relax here." The nausea gradually lessened as we walked closer to the edge of the pier. By the time we were there, I felt a bit happy that I came here today.

"What made you come back?" he asked.

"It was just time," I decided. "I can't run from memories anymore."

"So," Jasper began after a few minutes of comfortable silence. "What now?"

"Now," I smiled, "we figure out what to do for the audition." Jasper's answering smile was breathtaking. I knew I had made the right decision.

---

There were some things I couldn't be without for this audition. One was a partner. The second was my sunset song. Jasper agreed to both of those things with no complaint. I, however, had some hesitation with his choice of dance.

"Rumba? Isn't that too…ill-fitting for us?" Rumba is a very sexy dance, with lots of swaying hips and, often, a "get a room" aura. If I were honest with myself, I would hope that the rumba would be a foreshadowing of my relationship with Jasper. But I wasn't about to tell him that.

Jasper furrowed his brows. "I don't think that it is." _Cue rapid heartbeat_. "The very first time I played 'Father Figure'—"

"'Father Figure'?"

"The last song I play under the tree."

_It has a name?_ "Oh. I thought you wrote it."

Jasper chuckled. "I didn't. But when I did play it, and I saw you close your eyes and start to sway, I knew—" He stepped closer to me, his face barely an inch from mine. My breath hitched as he whispered in my ear, "we couldn't dance to anything else."

He backed away as I tried to focus all my energy on breathing properly. He turned on his laptop and logged in. "So," he said as my sunset song—'Father Figure'—began to play. "I have a few ideas for our routine."

---

June and July were perfect. Every day, Jasper and I went to the pier to work on our routine. We'd sit on the pier afterward, relaxing into each other and occasionally holding hands. It was then that I discovered what my tranquility was: being with Jasper; it didn't matter where we were, as long as it was us.

---

Usually when I picked Jasper up to go to the pier, he'd be sitting on his front porch steps. But this day was different; he wasn't there at all. I put my car in park and tried calling his cell phone. No answer. I got out of my car and tried to see if he was inside the house. Not there. I decided to walk around the house just in case someone from inside would see me. Until I saw a blonde standing in front of Jasper with her arms around his neck. Under his tree—our tree. I couldn't do anything—couldn't move, couldn't breathe—until he saw me. Then I turned around and ran for my car.

"Alice! Alice wait!" He tried to grab my wrist once he caught up to me, but I shook him off. "Alice, it's not—" Enraged, I stopped in my tracks to face him.

"I just don't get it. We almost kissed on the swing at Jessica's party. I see you _every_ day. You hold my hand. We're dancing the rumba off all dances. The _rumba_! And then I see _her_," I was struggling not to yell as I pointed in the general direction of the tramp, "with her arms around you. Under the tree where you played for me." I turned back around while Jasper was still processing what I had said.

"Alice, please just let me explain."

"No need," I spat as I opened my driver-side door. I tried to close it once I was inside and buckled, but Jasper was holding it open. "Get your hands off my car." I started my engine.

"No. I need to talk to you." He made a move to unbuckle my seatbelt, but I slapped him before he had the chance.

"Get. The _fuck_. Away. From me," I growled with as much venom in my voice as I had in me.

I didn't care to look back at Jasper as I left. He was just another person who had abandoned me. Only this time, the pain felt just slightly more unbearable.

---

A/N: Oh no! Alice slapped Jasper. Who was the blonde Alice saw? Will she and Jasper ever get together? What about the audition? The answer to all these questions will be answered in the next installments, so stay tuned and please review.


	8. Intervention

A/N: Chapter 8 is here! Alice gets her but whipped into shape.

Nothing's mine.

---

Ch 8: Intervention

"Ali. Ali, are you okay?" I was in my room—which I hadn't left for the past three days except to eat and use the bathroom. I cried all night when I came home after seeing Jasper with the blonde. I hadn't cried since—I was too numb now.

Jasper called me every half hour since that day. He wanted to explain, apologize, cry. I didn't care. I got phone calls from Rosalie too, and even Emmett, but I cleared all my voicemail and text messages before I thought twice. I didn't want to hear it.

I heard my door open and close before I saw Bella and my mother standing in front of me. I was curled up in the fetal position and not interested in company, but I guessed it was too late now; they were already here.

"Alice, honey, what's wrong?" my mother asked as she sat down in front of me. Bella sat on my other side, cornering me. I didn't want to tell Esme what I had been up to all summer, but she knew how to get to me. She kept combing her fingers through my hair—the best way to get me to confess to something—and I couldn't fight her.

"He doesn't love me," I cried even though I thought I didn't have any tears left.

"Who doesn't sweetie?" And I told her everything. About the party and our song that Jasper played for me under the tree. About the pier and the late audition for Brookhaven College. And, finally, about the blonde around his neck. All the while, my mom and sister listened as tears poured down my face. Bella and I made up after that.

---

The next day, I graduated from crying in my bedroom to sulking in the living room, where I could be monitored all day. It felt like it was two years ago all over again.

---

On Day Two of living room confinement, I finally got around to decoding the dream I had the night after the party—I was boiling water in bathing suit bottoms and then I walked into my living room where I saw Jasper on the couch next to a basket of laundry.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked, scaring me half to death. She had come up right behind me, making her mouth perpendicular to my ear. Perfect for making anyone jump out of their skin when you talk to them.

"Looking something up, why?"

"Just curious. Oh, and Edward is coming over in a half hour."

"Great, so that means I'll have to watch you guys be all lovey-dovey on the couch." She glared at me.

"Actually, Edward said that Emmett's girlfriend wanted to drop by to go shopping with you. She's driving over with them." _Rosalie and Emmett are coming over?_

"I'm not really in the mood to go out."

"I _know_ you aren't. But trust me, it'll be good for you." There she was, being the big sister again. It was my turn to glare. In the half-hour that followed, I continued to type words such as "topless," "boiling," "cooking," and "bathing suit." I finally deduced that I was feeling emotionally vulnerable in the middle of a transformation and that I wanted to be loved. _Damn, since when are dreams so accurate?_

I had put my laptop down on the coffee table when I heard Edward and Bella walk over to the couch. I was just about to go change my clothes to shop when I saw Rosalie stare at me with murder in her eyes. Emmett was behind her, holding her back.

"What the _hell_ did you do to him?" _Oh shit_.

"What? I didn't—"

"So you mean to tell me that my brother has been moping around and listening to that God-awful George Michael song for the past four days for no reason at all?"

"Look, Rose—"

"No, don't 'Look, Rose' me. Just because we're friends doesn't mean I won't kick your ass for hurting Jasper." She tried to break free of Emmett's grip to come after me, but he was too strong for her. A soft "Babe" came off of his lips before I found speech again.

"He hurt me first," I squeaked. I looked over to where Edward and Bella were sitting. Edward's arms were folded protectively around my sister as they both stared at her in shock.

"How did he manage to do that? He's in love with you for God's sake." _What?_

"It sure didn't look that way when I saw him last."

"What happened last time?" Remembering the last time I saw Jasper made me want to cry all over again, but I feared that more than my emotional health was at stake if I did. You do not _ever_ want to mess with Rosalie Hale.

"I saw Jasper with a slut wrapped around him."

"Was she blonde?"

"Yes…" Rose sighed, putting her hand to her forehead.

"You need to get up off your sorry ass and go see my brother. Right now."

Now it was my turn to get angry. "Why would I do that?" I yelled.

"Because he needs to explain what you saw and you need to apologize to him. And to me for having to put up with his attitude all week." _Seriously?!_

"Does everything always have to revolve around you?" Apparently, that was not the right thing to say. I was pretty sure I saw her vision turn red before Emmett put himself between Rose and me, thus saving my life.

"Please Alice," he pled. "For you, for him, for everyone. _Please_ give him the chance to talk to you." I shook my head. "You don't even have to talk to—or even look at—him if you don't want to. Just let him explain. _Promise_ me." I looked from Emmett, to Rosalie, to Bella and Edward, and back. I couldn't decide who I wanted to please more: my sister or the burly teddy bear you can't say "no" to.

"Come on, Em," Rosalie said. "She's not going to do it. Stop wasting your time."

"Please?" Damn Emmett and his puppy-dog face.

"Alright fine, I'll see him. Happy now?"

Emmett's answering smile had the radiance of a five-year-old; he squeezed his eyes shut and bore all his teeth. " Yes, thank you. High five!" He extended his arm.

"Emmett." Edward shook his head, silently scolding him. But I couldn't leave Emmett hanging, so I obliged.

"Can I go upstairs now?" I whispered after Emmett and Rosalie had left. Bella nodded, still trying to process what had happened. I flew to my room, taking my laptop with me.

I didn't come out of my room that night.

---

A/N: Verbal abuse by Rosalie, yikes! "Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn."

Reviews crumble Alice's resolve so that she'll talk to Jasper


	9. George Michael Knows His Shit

A/N: Ch 9 is here! The explanation behind the blonde slut has finally arrived. Enjoy!

Nothing's mine.

---

Ch 9: George Michael Knows His Shit

Sleep hadn't come easily the night that Rosalie verbally abused—and Emmett guilt-tripped—me into giving Jasper a second chance. I wanted to blame Edward and Bella for allowing them into the house, but they, like me, had no idea I would nearly lose facial structure in the name of a supposed misunderstanding.

"_You don't owe him anything, especially an apology,"_ Bella had said to me after Edward had left for the day. Maybe she was right; maybe I didn't owe Jasper anything. But Rosalie and Emmett tried to convince me otherwise. Your loved ones wouldn't push so hard for your second chance in they knew you didn't deserve it, right?

At one o'clock in the afternoon, I decided it was finally time to get out of bed and get ready for what was sure to be an unproductive day. I felt so heavy with unanswered questions as I brushed my teeth. _How should I talk to Jasper? Do I call him or just go to his house? What does he need to tell me? What about the audition? Will we still dance together? Will I dance at all?_

My head was still swimming with questions when I got back to my room. I was just about to change the sheets on my bed when I heard something hit my window. I screamed at the sound. I jumped the second time I heard the noise. I was watching my window when I saw something hit it, making the noise yet again. I reached the sill before the possibility of a crack in the glass significantly increased.

And there he was—blond hair being hit by the sun in just the right places, right arm cocked to throw a fourth time, revealing skin where his shirt had previously been. _Perfect_.

Upon seeing me, he dropped what I assumed was a pebble and pulled his cell phone from the shoulder strap of his laptop case. A minute later, my phone began to ring. I let three of them pass before I decided to answer.

"If you were going to pull a _Say Anything_, you really should have considered your sound system."

"_Alice!"_ He seemed so thrilled to hear me that what I was saying to him didn't seem to matter. _"You answered."_

"What do you want?"

His voice became serious. _"I need to show you something. It will help me explain what you saw the other day."_

Truth—the ever-prevailing winner in the battle between good and evil. It will set you free—or so I've been told. Yet why are we so slow to accept it? _No, you don't look fat in that dress. You don't look a day over twenty-nine. Of course I love you_. That is what we believe to be true. So when it is time for the truth, how can we decide whose side to be on?

"_Please,"_ he continued. _"Let me explain everything and if you still wish not to see me again, I swear I will walk away. I just need five minutes."_

"Stay there," I said before hanging up the phone. I didn't know what motivated me, but I made my way outside, trying to create as little noise as possible. Who knew what might happen to Jasper if Bella knew he was here.

"Follow me," I ordered, trying to sound as angry as possible once I got within one hundred feet of him. But his smile upon seeing me was so genuine and beautiful that I couldn't be angry. And that pissed me off.

I led Jasper to a hammock at the far corner of my backyard. I was met with equal forces of elation and dread at sitting this close to him again, but it almost guaranteed the privacy of our meeting, and thus Jasper's safety.

"Do you remember the conversation that we had on the swing at Jessica Stanley's party?" he began as he logged into his computer and started pulling up files. I nodded. "My dance partner, Lauren, abandoned me for her druggie boyfriend. But this is what she looked like _before_ that happened." I saw a whirlwind of color—red, purple, blue, green. And blonde. His blonde, her blonde, her profile, her arms. And it clicked. It made sense but I couldn't—didn't want to—accept it. I had too many questions.

"Lauren is blonde."

"Yes."

"She was at your house when I came over."

"Yes."

"She had her arms around you."

He sighed, but he had no choice but to confirm it. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Lauren, she's…she's much better to handle when she thinks she's in control."

"Was she?" I stared at his face then, daring him to say him to say yes.

"Of course not, darlin'." I winced at the sound of my pet name. I didn't want to hear him call me that. I didn't want to fall victim to that again. "I would _never_ risk what we have like that." He put his hand over mine then, trying to soothe me, comfort me, but his statement did anything but. I rose from the hammock, needing to put some distance between us.

"What we have? What is it that we have, Jasper? An almost kiss and you using me to get into Brookhaven while you're sneaking around with your ex-dance partner?"

"It's not like that at all."

"Then what's it like?"

He inhaled, preparing what I guessed was going to be a long story. "Much like you, I lost interest in dancing once I no longer had a partner. But I started picking it up again in March, just for the fun of it. I'd go to studios on weekends, spend my free time there. That night we met, I started thinking about auditioning.

"After your sister called you, I realized that we couldn't jump right into anything. You needed time to heal. I wanted to be the one to heal you, to dance with you.

"I had no idea that Lauren was coming back. She showed up at my house and said that she needed to talk to me. She and her boyfriend got busted for possession three months ago. Since then, she'd been trying to get her life back together and figured that I should take her back. 'It won't be like last time, I promise,' she said. That's when I saw you. You looked so broken; it nearly killed me." My heart came close to breaking as his expression changed from seriousness to anguish. I almost moved to comfort him, but he continued speaking before I could.

"After you left, I told Lauren that I never wanted to see her again. I was in my room a few minutes later when I heard my sister threaten her life if she ever came to my house again. I haven't heard from her since."

Silence can be one of two things: comfortable or tense. And what followed the conclusion to Jasper's story was definitely the latter. Digesting all this information at once was a bit more than I could take. _He doesn't want Lauren. He wants me, wants to be with me. Then why am I hesitating?_

"So what now?" I asked. Jasper had since put his computer away. What he had in his lap now were a notebook and a homemade CD.

"We do what feels right," he said, handing those items over to me before he started walking home.

---

What I found was astonishing.

The CD was a compilation of all the songs he played for me under his tree. The last song was "Father Figure"—just like in his concerts. Hearing the song brought tears to my eyes for the third time in the past five days. And I _hated_ crying. But this time was different—I felt lighter, calmer.

In my first glance of the small brown leather notebook, I had wondered why Jasper had given it to me. I was almost afraid to open it, in case I might see something too personal. _He wouldn't let me see any more than I could handle, right?_ So I took a long, steady breath and began reading.

I didn't like the first page—or the next fifteen after that. They all had a theme to them: Lauren. From the ages of fourteen to seventeen, she was "the one." Reading this made me think I was watching a train wreck—I didn't want to see it but I couldn't look away. _Why do I have this book? What could have possessed him into thinking I should read this?_ Just as I was closing the book, something in bold caught my eye. It was my name. I had my own section.

The next page was dated the night of Jessica Stanley's party.

_Alice: dancer, timid, caring, vulnerable, BEAUTIFUL_

The pages that followed were a mixture of lists—song titles, dances, dance steps, and costume ideas—and notes about me and the time we spent together. They always ended the same way:

_Alice: BEAUTIFUL_

The last page was written the day I saw Lauren.

_I broke her. She won't give me the chance to tell her everything. I need her to listen almost as much as I need to put her back together again._

_Lauren, who I once thought the world of, I now find tainted and grotesque. She is the Rosaline to my reborn Romeo. Her previous hold on me has long ago loosened, making way for Alice, my Juliet in every way._

_Alice: I'm sorry; still BEAUTIFUL_

---

"Alice? Alice, are you okay?"

---

A/N: Who expected Lauren the ex-dance partner to be the blonde slut? Let me know who you are and what you think in a review!


	10. Scared to Death

A/N: Chapter 10 is finally here! The audition has arrived AND the moment you've all been waiting for…Sorry in advance if you like ballet. I personally don't.

I don't own anything or know anything about dance technicalities.

---

Ch 10: Scared to Death

_I. Am going. To vomit_.

Maybe dancing again was a bad idea after all. I did promise myself that I wouldn't I haven't been judged in two years. The last time I had on an outfit like this—a white, one-shoulder dress with a wide slit on the left leg and sparkles all over—Alec was alive. Visions from that day flooded my brain as the dancer ahead of us started her routine. _Ballet, ew_.

Alec. He didn't look right that day. How could I not have known something was off? Why didn't I see it coming? _"He didn't make it…I'm so sorry, sweetie."_ Stupid competition. Stupid song. Stupid dance. Stupid fucking lift.

Tears started to escape down my cheeks before I felt thumbs wiping them away. Jasper. He was always there to pick me up again—even if he was the one who caused me to fall. But this time, there was a feeling that won't happen again.

"What's wrong, darlin'?" There it was—that pet name I was sure I didn't deserve. But it was freely given to me. What other choice was there than to accept it?

"Judges…dancing…Alec…I-I can't." Shaking my head did nothing to get rid of the images running rampant, torturing me.

I felt two of his fingers lift my chin so that I'm forced to see his face. "Alice, we've _got_ this. It will be just like we're on the pier. No one's watching the dance; it's just us." I nodded halfheartedly before Jasper pulled me into him. My lungs filled with his scent. I could breathe him in forever. "It's going to be okay. I _promise_."

"Brandon and Hale," a woman called from behind me. Jasper raised his hand. "You're on."

"Thank you," Jasper said before I heard the woman's heels begin to grow faint. Just prior to releasing me, Jasper kissed the top of my head. I felt a sudden warmth radiate through me. "Show time." I'd heard that phrase a million times. And, surprisingly, I didn't flinch or tense. I took Jasper's hand and let him lead me onto the stage.

---

Our first movements were almost stationary. Our arms were free, but our legs stood still. Separation was the next, and hardest, part of our routine. The distance between us—even if it was only temporary—seemed nearly unbearable at this point. We've both been through too much not to make it now.

We almost never let go of each other one we rejoined. From that instant until the end, every touch sent me flying. I was rising higher and higher each second that passed. But the last four put me over the edge. His hand ran up from my stomach to my neck and, in that moment, I knew I couldn't be with anyone but him.

---

Our dance was finished. George Michael had sung his final note. All that was left to do was wait until next week. One week of pacing and anticipating either a thick or thin envelope. I wasn't sure which one I wanted.

Safely backstage, Jasper let his emotions get the best of him. He jumped, yelled, and spun me around. He even ran in circles before calming down enough to stand still. But then, he was still rocking back and forth. "We did it! I can't believe it! We were amazing! _You_," he almost sung as he walked over to me, "were unbelievable."

And then he kissed me. It was too quick to be a real kiss. I didn't even have time to react any more than being shocked. My eyes went wide at the feel of his lips—however brief that touch was.

Jasper pulled back just as quickly as he came upon me. His facial expression wasn't discernable. Was he angry that I didn't kiss back? Was he mortified that he kissed me at all? Did he want to take it back?

Before I let myself answer those questions, I rested my arms on his shoulders and instinctively began running my fingers through his hair. He could break eye contact if he wanted, but I wasn't backing down—not this time. Slowly, cautiously, Jasper lowered his face to mine. My eyes closed just before our lips met. And when they did, it was nearly magical.

The first few seconds felt so awkward. I wasn't used to having my lips move like this. But Jasper's lips were so sure and constant that I easily fell in line with him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I immediately drew closer to him. Without even thinking, my fingers dug deeper into his scalp, and the kiss became more urgent. I couldn't get enough air, but I couldn't bear the thought of abandoning his mouth.

But, like all good things, our kiss came to a screeching halt when my phone began to ring. "Uggh. Every time!"

Jasper chuckled. "At least we beat it today." He smiled and, once again, I couldn't breathe.

"I really need to learn to keep my phone on silent," I said before kissing him again. And again. And again.

---

A/N: That's it, folks-the end of the story. Until the epilogue. Then that will really be the end of Alice and Jasper. Definitely know what you think about the kiss in a review, and I posted a link to the dance. The actual routine is from 2:48 to 4:17, but you can watch the whole vid if you wish.


	11. Southern Charm

A/N: Epilogue time! Did they make it into the dance program? Read and find out!

Nothing is mine, except for "Father Figure" which I bought from iTunes.

---

Epilogue: Southern Charm

"Jazz, come on. We're going to be late for class," I yelled as I took his hand and dragged him behind me. I was finally back to my usual self, which felt odd and yet amazingly liberating. It was wonderful to want to be excited and jump around again. Nothing had been this good in way too long.

"But darlin', it's hip-hop," Jasper whined. He was strictly a Latin boy. I had to love him for that. But the class was fun. And he hated it—so closed-minded.

"Yes, I know." I stopped, facing him, our hands still intertwined. "But it will pay off eventually. Trust me." I kissed the area of his shirt where I knew my favorite scar—the dirt bike one—would be. It was a habit of mine now; any time I wanted to get my way, I'd kiss his shirt. It always worked.

"You've been saying that every time we go to the class. What if it doesn't pay off?"

"It will. I _promise_." I was already coming up with ideas for our first Brookhaven College final project—a mixture of hip-hop and Latin moves that is sure to be the dance of the semester, if not the year. I kissed him on the lips to back up my statement before resuming the walk to class.

"Oh!" Jasper exhaled as if he had a revelation. "And this promise, does it entail…physical reward?" I stopped cold, facing him again.

"Why, Japer Hale!" I gasped. "I thought you were a true Southern gentleman."

"I am, darlin'. But you make me not want to be." A shiver ran down my spine as he kissed me like he never had before. There was tongue and pent up energy. And I loved it.

"Wow," I breathed once he pulled away. He chuckled, pulling me along behind him.

"Come on. We'll be late for class."

---

A/N: I know this is short, but it is an epilogue. Just a little wrap up to tie it all together. I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
